


Show Me What You Dreamed About

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching, sex in a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 5 - Orgasm Denial | CreampieAmara Lavellan still cannot quite believe her luck when Adriene Hawke joins her and Iron Bull in their tent. What she had not counted on, though, was that Adriene has a similar mean streak as Bull and is fully intent on making her wait for her release for a while longer...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Hawke/Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Hawke/Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Show Me What You Dreamed About

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow-up from yesterday's prompt and the last part of that three-part threesome ;)

_She smiled up at him, then her eyes flickered back to Amara who was laying on the only bed. “I was thinking… why not make three main events one?”_

Bull gave Adriene an appreciative look, definitely liking the way she was thinking. Looking from the inviting look on her face down to where Amara was still panting in frustration, he knew he definitely considered himself way beyond fortunate. With a gentle push, he guided Adriene along until they were both getting down onto the makeshift bed right next to Amara, who gave them the most hungry look in her repertoire. 

He could see her struggle against the bindings, her arms tense, making the knotwork that was still perfectly in place look even better. But he knew just how well he had tied her up. There was no way that she could get out of her restraints on her own. 

“Look at her,” he said to Adriene, eye still fixed on Amara. “How much she wants us to touch her, how much she wants to touch us…”

The elf next to him was nodding frantically. “Oh please, Maker, I’ve been waiting so long…” 

“And just whose fault was that in the first place?” Bull chuckled as he deliberately focused back onto Adriene who seemed ready to give Amara her wish, at least partly, reaching out to touch her even while her other hand caressed Bull's torso.

Bull brought his head close to her ear again, looming over her as his fingers found her center and pushed back in, making her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she moaned softly. 

“Let’s make her wait just a little bit longer,” he murmured softly next to her, and to his delight, a somewhat wicked smile came onto her face and she pulled the hand back from Amara. The feeling of Adriene’s heat around his fingers was like a promise of things to come as he moved his hips against hers, his length trapped between their bodies. 

Briefly, he searched Adriene’s face. No matter how heated the moment, making sure she was fully on board with what he wanted to do was his priority. When he saw only vibrant enthusiasm and felt her lower body pushing back at him, he smiled as he pulled his fingers out to position himself, gently teasing her entrance with his length. 

“Bull,” Amara begged next to them. Her voice was almost quaking with need. “Bull, please, anything, let me…”

With a gentle shushing sound, he pressed his fingers that had been inside Adriene just until a moment ago against Amaras lips until she opened her mouth around them. The sound of her moan at the taste of the other woman on her tongue went through him like a slow-burning fire as he pushed himself into Adriene.

Adriene gasped as she felt him enter her, that sweet stretch as he slid deeper. He went slowly, and a very distant part of her mind that was not occupied with the sensations running through her body marveled at how controlled and deliberate he still was. There was nothing close to that control in herself as she felt him pause inside her, her head falling back, her arms around his neck, and she wrapped her legs around his hip again, urging him on with tiny movements that made them both moan.

And then he was moving, finally, and Adriene’s thoughts dissipated in a rush of heat and desire. She met his movements thrust for deep thrust, her legs around him pulling him even closer, her fingers clawing into his neck. As her nails scratched over his skin, a low growl was in the back of his throat, and he sped up, claiming her lips with his own.

Fire was coursing through her veins, and she pulled at him with a low, needy mewl, without really knowing what she was asking apart from _moremoremore_. By now, it seemed like Bull was losing control, too, the sounds breaking from his throat the same rhythm as his powerful movements inside her. Adriene arched her back in a nearly senseless need to meet him, and suddenly, he grabbed her hips to hold her still. When she wordlessly protested with a moan, Bull gave her a smile, his hand caressing her face, shoulder, and breasts. “Soon,” he murmured.

With a deep, husky breath, he pulled his knees beneath him without sliding out of her, so she was sprawled before him. Adriene let out a small demanding noise that quickly turned into an eager moan when his thumb found the hard nub between her legs, teasing and rubbing as he started to move again.

“Oh fuck,” Adriene heard Amara groan directly next to her, and the desperate need in her voice sent an excited shiver over her skin, even as the tension inside her swirled closer and closer. It was strangely exhilarating, knowing that she was directly here with them, but unable to participate — and yet still an essential part of this. A smile came on her lips as she looked up at Bull, before her eyes flickered to her side, towards Amara. His answering grin was downright demonic, and without stopping his thrusts and ministrations, he said, “Mara, tell Adriene what you told me.” 

Amara let out another frustrated moan. She knew that the shawl around her arms wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t let her hands get free until Bull decided to take it off her again. But she couldn’t help the occasional struggle anyways. Part of her enjoyed the feeling of it being futile. Enjoyed the strain that came with it getting more and more prominent the more she tried to move. Enjoyed the feeling of being helpless at that moment. All of those things were usually already enough to get her into a state of arousal where she felt her body and her mind ready to combust at the tiniest sensation. But now? This? There was so much more going on. Her body had been on fire, tethering close to the edge for such a long time by now from Bull’s merciless efforts, and her mind was ready to snap from the overflow of sensations she felt from watching him and Adriene together. Hearing them, feeling them move right next to her so damn close and yet…

When Bull’s command registered through the thick fog of pure want surrounding her, she didn’t have a single ounce of willpower or shame left. 

“Adriene, I have thought about this so many times…” she started immediately. “What I wanted to do with you after we trained! What I wanted you to do to me…” Her breath was labored as she strained her neck to watch what they were doing even better. A low moan rang through their tent as she watched Bull’s length disappear into Adriene, saw his fingers playing with her most sensitive spot, the curve of Adriene’s back rising with tension and her breathless sighs and moans.

The words left Amara almost involuntarily. “I want you so much. I want your hands on me and to get my own on you. I want to replace Bull’s fingers with my mouth, feeling you tremble just like that, but against me.” No one was even touching her, but Amara felt a heat spreading through her that made her breath hitch. “And I want you to get your hands into my hair, guiding me, pushing me, showing me exactly how you want me. I want to feel you come under my tongue, calling my name!”

The words swirled directly into Adriene’s mind, painting pictures that shot with a blazing heat straight to the spot where Bull and she were joined. Now that Bull was out of her reach, her hands clawed into the sheet beneath her as she met his deep movements frantically. “Oh, Maker, Amara,” she gasped when Mara spoke of making her come with her tongue, and just at that moment, Bull’s thumb pressed down _just right_ , his thrusts pinning her against the bed. With a strangled cry, Adriene came undone, shuddering around him as he slammed into her more and more frantic, her lust running through her in a burning wave as Bull held her hips, and with a few brutal thrusts, he spilled himself inside her, his drawn-out moan vibrating through the tent.

For a few moments, Adriene could do nothing but breathe. Her body felt liquid, and satisfaction that went beyond the release she had just experienced spread through her. “Oh wow,” she murmured after a while, still panting in the afterglow. Bull answered with a content hum as he slid out of her and leaned down to kiss her.

Adriene could hear Amara’s labored breath directly next to her, the needy whine beneath it, but now that something of her mental control had come back, she just smiled into the kiss, her tongue trailing over Bull’s lips until he opened them, and she could deepen the kiss. Now, Adriene took her time, thoroughly enjoying the sensuality of exploring his mouth without the desperate need that had driven them before. Bull had stretched out next to her and let his hand wander slowly from her legs over her side, trailing goosebumps to her breast and claiming it with the slow, deliberate touches of someone who had all the time in the world.

Amara gave an incoherent whimper when Bull’s lips wandered from Adriene’s mouth to her neck, and she turned her head towards Amara. With a slow, tempting smile and her most husky voice, she asked, “What, still not done?”

Amara’s eyes burned into hers with a wide, glazed stare, and she whispered, “Adriene… please…”

Adriene sighed under Bull’s touches and closed her eyes for a second as if to dismiss Amara from her attention again, the heat from her release still heavy in her limbs. “Please what?” The words drawled out over her lips, and she moved slightly, seductively against Bull.

“Please touch me!” Amara moaned.

Adriene exchanged a look with Bull, the smile still on her lips, and he returned it as if to say ‘Go on’. His hands were still on her body, slowly exploring, keeping the heat between them tangible. She looked back at the elf, whispering, “Touch you where?”

“Anywh-” Amara began, but Adriene quickly interrupted her.

“No. Where exactly?” She turned onto her side, so her back was pressed against Bull, reaching her hand towards Amara, her fingers hovering _just so_ over her skin, a promise, but not yet touching.

Amara could feel the heat of Adriene’s fingers, the ghostly promise of a caress. So damn close and yet still not touching her. Something on Adriene’s face seemed almost familiar, and it took Amara only a few seconds to realize what it was. She had the same glint in her eyes that Amara usually saw in Bull when he was blatantly enjoying the many ways he had to drive her absolutely crazy. Briefly, she wondered if it had been a bad idea to get those two together in a way that let them gang up on her, but one look at Adriene’s lazy smile towards her had Amara dismiss that immediately. _It might just have been the best idea ever to have_ passed through her mind instead. 

She could see Bull’s hands languidly running over Adriene’s skin, Amara’s eyes hungrily following their movements as he ran his fingers from Adriene’s leg over her hips, up over her stomach and to her breasts. 

Amara swallowed audibly, acutely feeling how oversensitive her breasts still were from all the attention he had given them earlier. She heard Adriene gasp at his touch and Bull, giving her an appreciative hum. When Amara looked at his face, he gave her an intense stare, his lip curled in a half-smile. His hand deliberately moved down again until he could almost dip in between Adriene’s legs. His look left no doubt in Amara that he was doing this on purpose, touching Adriene just like he knew Amara longed to be touched.

She was burning, an overwhelming need for the slightest touch, making her forget all shame she could have felt for begging. Nothing seemed to matter anymore if Adriene or Bull, if one of them would just finally touch her. With another struggle of her bound hands, she let out a needy sound. “Adriene, please…” she begged. “I need you. Your hand. Anything really, between my legs. I need you to finally let me come.” 

Adriene let her hand wander over Amara’s body, always just a hair's breadth away from touching her. The way Mara twitched beneath her, even without her actual touch, was bewitching, and Adriene smiled at her, biting her lip invitingly just as she let her hand wander lower.

She let her fingertips trail over smooth skin, and Amara inched her hips closer with a desperate moan, opening her legs for her.

“So eager,” Adriene murmured, sighing appreciatively as Bull kissed her shoulder, and his finger copied her touches on Amara, tracing the mound between her legs. His knee nudged between her thighs, and Adriene opened them willingly, laying one leg over his.

She took her time finding her way between Amara’s thighs, her fingertips just barely touching her as she caressed her inner thigh, circling closer and closer to where Amara so desperately wanted her. All the while, Bull imitated her touches, and she could feel the heat starting to gather in her belly again at his soft movements on her skin, her eyes locked on Amara. 

Amara’s breath came in short bursts when Adriene finally found her center, just softly trailing up and down, up and down until another pleading “Please… more,” fell from the elf’s lips. Adriene just smiled, then her fingers finally dipped between her folds, into the hot wetness, unerringly finding that little nub where her desire was centered, moaning when she felt her fingers’ movements repeated on herself.

When Adriene’s fingers pushed into her, Amara almost lost it instantly. Her head fell back as she let out a loud moan, her whole body shivering under the strain of finally getting what she wanted. Adriene brushed against the spot where she had needed to be touched most, and for a moment, Amara felt like she saw stars. She spread her legs even wider, and even with her limited movement, she tried to push back into the touch, the sweet promise of finally finding release dancing right in front of her.

“Maker, Adriene…” she gasped. Through the haze of sensations running over her, she saw Bull doing the same to Adriene, and for a moment, she went almost cross-eyed by the additional surge of lust that flew through her. Amara felt herself rushing towards her release again. A brief fear of being denied yet again started in her, but Adriene had chosen that moment to up the pressure just the slightest bit, and Amara felt herself crumble. With a scream of Adriene’s name, she clenched around the fingers inside her before she completely fell apart, pleasure running over her from head to toe in hot, burning, and sheer endlessly continuing waves.

Adriene watched with bright eyes as Amara climaxed, her body nearly arching off the bed in her mindless pleasure. A shiver of desire ran over herself at Bull’s slow, deliberate movements between her legs, but then she stopped him with a gesture when Amara fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily in the aftershocks of her release. “I’m not done with her,” she said to him, and Bull raised an appreciative eyebrow.

She turned back to Amara, trailing her fingers, still wet from her ministrations, over Amara’s body to her breast, humming delightedly at the feel of them beneath her hand. When her fingers closed on Amara’s nipple, she closed the distance between them to finally kiss her. For a moment, she was close to losing herself in the feeling of how Amara’s lips gave way beneath hers, of her breathless moans on her tongue.

“Are you ready for more, Mara?” she whispered against her mouth before she started to kiss her way over her neck downwards.

Amara felt like she was floating, her body still shivering from the aftereffects. Her rapid breaths became irregular as she felt Adriene’s touch running up her body. When she felt her lips on her own, her brain shut down, unable to think about anything else than Adriene. The press of her lips, the taste of her tongue being everything Amara had dreamed of. 

Adriene’s whispered words shot another wave of desire through her. When the other woman pulled back, Amara tried to chase after her, held back again by the fact that she still couldn’t use her arms. Every muscle in her body seemed to have given out, and for a moment, she felt like she couldn’t possibly go on for even more of this. Only for her body to come alive again under every single kiss Adriene peppered down her skin. 

Bull had leaned towards her, gently turning her head towards him before he kissed her. She could feel him smile against her lips before he deepened the kiss, momentarily distracting her from the touches that reignited the fire in her body. She moaned around his tongue as she felt lips closing around the tip of her breast.

Adriene took her time, gently sucking on one breast, then the other. Her tongue swirled around the nipple as it was hardening under her ministrations, and when her teeth grazed over it, she could feel Amara buck into her mouth, her moan drowning in Bull’s kiss. Intrigued, she tested it again, with the same result. After a look back up at Amara’s face, seeing that the other woman was utterly engrossed in their touches, she carefully bit into it, soothing over it immediately with her tongue. Oh yes, the sound that broke from Amara’s throat was definitely louder this time.

Emboldened, she intensified her touches, alternating bites and deliciously long suckles, until Amara was all but writhing beneath her. When she finally let go of Amara’s breasts to let her mouth trail lower over her body, the elf’s skin felt hot, and a sheen of sweat glistened slightly in the dusky light.

“Did I mention how much I love your tattoos?” Adriene murmured, and let her tongue wander along the lines arching over Amara’s hipbone, as she got comfortable between her legs, her hands trailing up on the inside of Mara’s legs. She was careful as she noticed the scars hidden beneath, but it did not seem to cause Amara pain. “So beautiful.” Adriene’s voice was not much more than a whisper on her skin.

Bull could feel Amara shiver and twitch against him whenever Adriene did something to her. From the increasing moans, he swallowed directly from her lips, he had a good idea of just what Adriene was doing. When Amara got louder, he smiled into their kiss before pulling back. A look down Amara’s body confirmed his suspicion. Adriene had quickly started to figure out some of the things that made Amara tick. His own body definitely seemed ready to pay closer attention again at the sight of her moving down Amara’s body. 

Bull found himself immensely enjoying the sight of her slowly coming undone from an outside perspective for once. With a low groan, he watched Amara tremble underneath Adriene’s tongue, admired the strain of her shoulders under the tension and the subtle shake of her legs. The earlier release had been a small reprieve, but now Adriene was definitely on her way to bring Amara back into the state she had spent most of the evening in already. A slow smile spread over his face as he leaned close to Amara again.

“Look at her,” he said slowly, “what a sight, isn’t she?” He felt Amara nod almost frantically against him and held back a chuckle. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you…”

“Yes,” Amara breathed out, “yes, she is.” Her voice broke off into another moan as Adriene did something else. From Amara’s reaction, Bull suspected it had involved teeth.

“Didn't I tell you?” he let his lips close around the tip of her ear for a moment. “I told you she would take you apart. Look at her, already figuring out all your little tells.” He let his nails scrape down her throat. Gently, not actually scratching her skin, but it was enough to make Amara let out a needy whine. 

“Tell me, Mara, how badly do you want your hands to be freed right now?” His voice was low, but he was certain that Adriene could hear every word he had said to Amara. “Should I free you, what do you think?”

A whispered “ _please,”_ and a renewed struggle was his answer as Amara instinctively tried to pull her hands free again at his words. Adriene seemed to have found another spot that riled Amara up even more in just that moment, and Bull watched, mesmerized, how she twisted around, fighting her restraints while simultaneously trying to chase after Adriene’s touch. 

Bull decided that he had enough of just watching as he took himself in hand, starting with slow, deliciously teasing strokes, letting out a groan of pleasure as he kept watching the two women next to him. Amara’s eyes were on him, following the movements of his hand with a hungry look. The sight of her biting her lip sent a shiver through him. She gave him an almost pleading look, but Bull shook his head. “No,” he smiled at her. “I think you’ll stay like this until Adriene is done with you.” He groaned again as he stroked himself more deliberately. “And after that, when I untie you, you can show us both just how very grateful you can be.”

The combination of watching Amara writhe beneath her mouth and hands, of Bull’s groans as he watched them and their words wove a net of desire and longing around Adriene that made her completely enraptured at the moment. Her eyes were fixated on Amara’s face, noticing every little change, every moan, the way her gaze clouded over with desire, even as Mara was looking at Bull.

Adriene had slowly made her way towards Amara’s twitching center, and she could feel her gasp as her fingers closed more tightly on her hips, holding her in place. For a second, she hovered, just watching, the joined moans of the other two sending shivers of heat down her spine that pooled deep in her belly. Remembering the effect of her teeth on Amara’s breasts, she slowly curved her fingers until the nails started to bite into her skin, watching with a hint of fascination how Amara’s mouth fell open with lust at the sensation and her eyes flickered down to her. Adriene bit her lip in a sudden surge of electric desire. She gave Amara a hungry smile, then let her tongue lazily, slowly run over her folds once, moaning at the taste of her, a deep sound that was echoed by the elf beneath her. As Amara bucked nearly involuntarily towards her, she increased her fingers’ pressure to keep her in place.

“Hold still for me, Mara,” she purred, “or I can’t give you what you want. You don’t want me to stop, do you?”

“No,” Amara breathed, her legs trembling slightly, “no, please. Don’t stop.”

Adriene smiled again, and then she finally gave in to what she had wanted to do ever since she had found herself atop Amara when she had crashed into her in that one training session, and put her mouth onto her. Holding Amara in place, she let herself be guided by the sounds the elf made, quickly finding the hard little nub nestled there, licking and sucking until she found her trembling uncontrollably.

Only then did she take one hand off her hip, letting two fingers slide inside Amara, rising and falling in the same rhythm as her tongue worked her, curling slightly to find that one, perfect spot.

Amara barely had time to register that there was another hand on her, underneath her, moving her, when she let out a scream as waves of pleasure ran through her. Suddenly her hands were free, scrambling for purchase as her body kept shaking. She flung her arms around the closest thing in her reach, and a moment later, she was clinging to Bull almost desperately as Adriene refused to let up, sending seemingly endless waves of pleasure through her. Too incoherent for words, she couldn’t even form a name on her lips, just a guttural sound breaking free as her whole body tensed over and over again. 

When the pleasure finally subsided, Amara felt heavy, almost dizzy as she let her head fall against Bull in exhaustion. One of his arms was around her, steadying her as she tried to find her breath again. When she managed to open her eyes again, both him and Adriene looked at her with clear excitement in their eyes. Amara felt a faint laughter bubble up in her. 

“That was…” she tried to draw air back into her lungs, feeling like even the air itself was heavy. “Wow… I…” Whatever they had done to her, it seemed to have impaired her ability to say, or even think clear thoughts. “That… unf.” She gave up, eyes closing again for a second.

“I think you broke her.” Bull chuckled against her, his words clearly directed at Adriene. There was a faint sound, like a slap? Amara forced her eyes open again, seeing both their hands retreat. 

“Did you just… high-five each other’s bedroom skills?” she almost slurred in disbelief. 

All she got from Adriene was a wide grin and a shrug. “Hey, credit where credit is due!”

Amara’s senses were slowly returning, her head clearing up as she blinked rapidly. She saw Adriene shift, pressing her legs together and felt a smile forming on her face. Adriene was still very much aroused. And from the feeling against her side, so was Bull, who at just that moment seemed to have watched Adriene as well.

“Want me to take care of that?” he offered with a grin at Adriene. “Since Mara seems to be worn out after all.”

“Am not!” Amara huffed, carefully pushing herself up. Her arms were still slightly shaky from being in one position for so long, but she didn’t let that deter her. “If either of you thinks this night ends without me getting my hands on each of you, you are sorely mistaken.”

Her eyes locked with Adriene’s and seeing the clear signs of desire on the other woman gave her all the energy she had been missing in the past few minutes as she got up onto her knees, ready to finally get what she had wanted for weeks now. But before she could surge forward, Bull’s arm was around her chest, holding her in place. 

“You untie the woman one time, and she immediately forgets all her manners,” he chided her playfully. Amara would have rolled her eyes if his hand on her chest hadn’t been cupping her breast and pinching one nipple, making her shudder from almost being too oversensitive. “You really should ask her properly, don’t you think?”

If he had told her to hop around their tent on one leg in the rain before she was allowed to touch Adriene, she would have, as long as she finally got to touch the woman in front of her like she had imagined so many times before. Making her ask a single question didn’t even faze Amara anymore, her voice still breathless as she looked straight at her. “Please, Adriene, can I touch you?” 

Adriene appreciated the lightness in the way Bull and Amara interacted. Despite the still tangible heat between them, it gave everything an atmosphere of playfulness and enthusiasm that was right up her alley. She had sat up to appreciate the view of Amara lying stretched out and panting in the afterglow of her release, feeling her own desire throbbing between her legs. That Bull’s arousal was very obvious did nothing to lessen it, as did the way Amara seemed to fit just perfectly in the curve of his arm, as he held her, nearly casually teasing her breast. Adriene nearly felt the touch on herself as she saw Amara shiver underneath it.

She smiled at the breathlessness in the other woman’s voice. “Well...” she started in answer, stretching the word out longer than necessary, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. But she didn’t have the heart to draw this out longer, not with the way Amara eyed her as if she was her favorite dessert. Biting her lip, she said, ”Amara, I’d be sorely disappointed if you didn’t!”

The moment Bull’s arm fell away, Amara surged forward. She had wanted this for too long to even think about taking anything slow. Luckily Adriene was close enough already that she had crossed the space between them almost instantly, her hands coming up around the other woman’s face as she pulled her into a kiss. Amara pressed herself against Adriene with a happy sigh, burying one of her hands in her hair. Angeling her head just right, her other hand slipped down her throat, over Adriene’s shoulder and neck, exploring her skin under her fingertips.

How long had she wanted to touch her just like this? And now she was finally allowed too. Amara felt positively overwhelmed. So many things she wanted to do, all the places she wanted to touch made her almost stop for a moment, indecisive of what to do. Adriene moaned lightly into their kiss, and Amara decidedly pushed away all the thoughts about what she could or should do and let herself be swept away by the moment. Still kissing her, she cupped one of Adriene’s breasts, marveling at the feeling of it in her hand. Briefly, Amara thought back to all the time she had spent trying to keep herself from mentally undressing the other woman whenever she wore something that had accentuated her chest. 

She needed better access, a better position, Amara decided, and pulled Adriene along with her, shuffling them backward in between kisses until Adriene was underneath her and almost at the spot that Amara had been just a while before. With a wide smile, she pulled slightly back, drawing her index finger over Adriene’s lip. Her mouth was slightly swollen from the intensity of their kisses, and the wetness on her lips made them look even redder than usual. Amara could get used to that look on Adriene, she decided.

“You have no idea how much I want this,” she breathed. “No idea how long I’ve…” Amara trailed off, too busy kissing along Adriene’s jaw, going down, her tongue trailing over her neck and further until she could finally close her lips around the tip of one of Adriene’s breasts. Her hand found the other, mimicking the movements of her tongue and her mouth with her fingers. “Perfect!” she murmured against the other’s skin.

Adriene was moving beneath her, trying to give her better access, pushing back against her touch, and Amara smiled. Without taking the time to return the elaborate teasing, she had been subjected to, she let her hand run down straight in between Adriene’s legs. Amara gave her a very deliberate stroke right over her center, fingers only stopping when she was close to pushing inside of her. She looked up at Adriene with flushed cheeks, keeping their eyes locked as she gave her nipple another twist with her tongue before her other hand put a gentle pressure onto Adriene’s center.

“Do you want to know what I thought most about, though?” Amara asked with a rough voice.

Adriene’s head was reeling. Her skin felt nearly feverish where Amara had traced it with her tongue and fingers, and her lips were still tingling after the way they had kissed. _Maker_ , the woman knew what she was doing. Adriene’s eyes were closed, breathless moans falling from her lips as she let herself be drowned in touches and licks, and murmured words, Amara’s hot breath whispering over her skin. Her hands were trailing aimlessly over the other woman’s body, her arms and shoulders until they got tangled in her hair. The silken strands wrapped between her fingers, she pressed her head closer in a try to get her to continue, but for once, Amara resisted. And then she felt Amara’s fingers touching her core, stroking, teasing… and stopping.

With a pleading sound in her throat, she looked at Amara, her question slowly making it through the fog of desire in her mind. “Tell me,” she answered hoarsely, trying to hold still beneath Amara’s touch, relishing the promise of more to come.

Amara let go of Adriene’s breast with a final swirl of her tongue, moving down her body with a promising smile.

“How about I show you?” she said softly. “Show you what I have been thinking about right before you came into our tent tonight?”

She felt Adriene’s breath hitch at her words, a shiver going through her as Amara pushed her legs apart so she could settle in between them. 

Bull was enjoying the sight of Adriene now trembling under Amara’s hands for a change. He could still see a hint of wetness on Adriene’s breast, where Amara’s mouth had been just a moment ago. Running a finger around it before playing with the still hard tip, he lazily took over Amara’s place. “You should have heard her telling me all the things she wants to do to you,” he murmured lowly at Adriene. Another sharp breath and Adriene’s hand found purchase on his arm. 

“Reality is already so much better,” Amara sighed against the soft skin on Adriene’s stomach, gleefully following the little twitches and shivers her movement had caused before kissing her way down to where her hand was still softly teasing the other woman. Deciding she had enough of building up anticipation, she took her hand away before she let her tongue gently press against Adriene’s folds, slowly slipping in between.

With a gasp, Adriene watched Amara as she slowly moved between her legs, and then, finally, she felt her tongue parting her. At the same time, Bull’s teeth grazed over her nipple, and a sharp spike of desire shot directly between the two places of her body where they touched her.

“Oh, Maker,” she moaned, her head falling back as she reveled in the sensations running through her body. One of her hands was still tangled in Amara’s hair, the other held onto Bull’s arm as she twitched and writhed beneath their hands and mouths. It did not take long until she felt the tension gathering in her core, and she arched into their touches, urging them on with nearly delirious sounds breaking from her lips.

Bull’s voice was hoarse as he spoke again, lowly, and right next to Adriene. “I think what she said was that she wanted you to take your pleasure from her mouth, to hold her in place, and order her not to stop.” 

Adriene’s reaction to his words was almost instant, a moan leaving her mouth as she twitched even more underneath Amaras' touch. Her hold on his arm became sharper, her nails stinging delightfully against his skin, and Bull let out a growl before reining himself back in. Carefully he moved, pulling her hand from his arm and guiding it towards Amara until Adriene was holding her head with both hands. 

His own arousal heightened, he decided it was definitely time to do something about it as he moved into a more advantageous position, closer to Amara, who was sprawled out on the floor by now. The moment he touched her hip she seemed to realize what he wanted, arching her back as she got her legs underneath her.

All through that, Amara managed to never falter in her ministrations. Her tongue had found the spot that drove Adriene to shake underneath her, licking and sucking with total abandon. Every now and then, she let her tongue slip down a bit, dipping into the other woman, enjoying the taste that was Adriene’s mixed with the familiar taste of Bull. When both of Adriene’s hands tightened in her hair at a particularly languid lick, Amara moaned against her. A moment later, Adriene’s hands tensed again, and Amara shivered. Her reaction seemingly gave Adriene a clue, and before she knew it, her hair was pulled harder, sending a tingle of delight through her entire body.

Adriene was shaking more and more beneath her as Amara felt Bull’s hands on her hips again, just before she could feel the tip of his length against her entrance. She shifted slightly, and just as he started to press into her, she let two of her fingers slide inside Adriene.

Adriene was watching Bull with hazy eyes as he positioned himself behind Amara. She was already halfway undone, but when she felt Amara’s fingers enter her in the same moment that Bull rocked his hips forward, she saw stars. She felt Amara groan against her sweet spot, just before her tongue flickered over it again, her fingers mirroring the slow, deliberate movements of Bull. Adriene’s eyes were glued to the two people in front of her, glazing over with lust at their movements and their touches. She watched the unrestrained desire on their faces, the way Bull’s fingers closed hard around Amara’s hips to hold her in place as he thrust deeper, quickening his pace. The way Amara twitched and shivered as Adriene pulled carefully at her hair, how her lips vibrated against her most sensitive area as she moaned deeply and how her fingers rose and fell inside her, matching Bull’s rhythm… Adriene didn’t even notice her own voice as she gasped and moaned, her breath hitching when Amara found that spot within her that drove the last coherent thoughts from her mind.

The way she pulled at Amara’s hair lost some of her control as she felt the heat gather, curling tightly inside her, and with a breathless, whimpered, “Don’t stop,” she tensed. Again, Amara’s mouth closed over the hard nub between her folds, sucking, licking, and then a third finger entered her, quickening the rhythm, curling, and with a violent shiver, the tension inside her became undone, washing over her in a wave of pleasure.

Amara had already gotten worked up again, but when Adriene fell apart against her mouth, she felt a surge of lust run through her, heat spreading into every part of her being. She felt Adriene go lax below her, and when Amara pulled her fingers out, she gave her a last, tender lick, enjoying the full-body shiver it sent through Adriene in her overly sensible state. The other woman had her head thrown back and was breathing heavily in the aftermath of her release. Behind her, Bull was letting out a low moan, enjoying the view just as much as Amara did it seemed when his hand left her hip to wrap around her chest, holding Amara gently as he lifted her upper body up and pushed her forward. A moment later had Amara atop of Adriene, holding herself up, both her arms framing around Adriene’s head before dipping down to kiss her. 

Bull’s steady grip and her own arms kept her hovering above Adriene, close enough to feel the heat of her flushed skin against her. Amara couldn’t help but moan into Adriene’s mouth as Bull picked up his speed, and his hand slid down her front, in between both of them until his fingers found their goal, setting a fast rhythm that matched his thrusts into her, making her feel just how near another burst of release already was. 

“I’m so close,” she murmured against Adriene. “So close, Bull, please…” She heard him groan behind her, his moves becoming more urgent as she was panting desperate sighs against eager lips. 

“Adriene…” her voice broke off as his fingers twisted just right, and she ground into his hand, that was still stuck between her and Adriene, as she felt herself letting go. Amara’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her eyes locked with Adriene’s, she could do nothing but try not to topple over as pleasure burst through her, riding out the waves against Bull’s hand. 

She was still staring at Adriene, breathing heavily as she slowly came down when suddenly Bull’s arm was around her chest again, pulling her up and against him. She turned her head so he could kiss her deeply, and with a groan and a powerful thrust, he spilled inside of her. 

For a moment, nothing could be heard but their rapid breathing and the sound of the rain still hitting the tent. 

Adriene’s breath slowly got deeper and more relaxed, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy the sight before her as Amara and Bull slowly came down from their high. With a smile playing around her lips, she watched them kiss, the passionate urgency from before replaced with a tenderness they did not display in public. For a second, she felt a painful sting in her heart, knowing that this was an intimacy reserved for lovers, a poignant reminder of who she was missing. But she did not dwell on it. There was no place for regret here, not after what had just happened, which had been… amazing. She still failed to quite wrap her head around just how incredibly the three of them had just _clicked_. But then, there was a fog of residual lust and heavy, warm relaxation and tiredness around her brain. Tomorrow would be early enough for thoughts. For any thoughts.

When Amara looked back at her, Adriene smiled at her and reached a hand towards the elf. Amara immediately took it, and Adriene pulled her down to her, reaching for Bull with her other hand.

“I hope you don’t mind, but there’s just no blighted way I’m going out in that rain and back to my own tent,” she murmured, nestling into Amara’s arms, her voice already blurry with content exhaustion.

She felt Amara’s lips brush over her neck and hummed appreciatively. “As if we would let you leave now,” the elf answered, and Bull made an affirmative grunt, his arm snaking over Amara to caress Adriene’s side. Adriene just smiled and snuggled closer, her eyes already falling shut.

As she was falling asleep, she felt a blanket being pulled over them. Amara’s tired sigh was swallowed by the steady drum of rain over their head, and then sleep took them.


End file.
